1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to batteries, and more particularly, to a lithium ion battery and to a method of power conservation for the lithium ion battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional lithium ion batteries, most bare cells are formed by integrating an electrode assembly including a positive electrode, a negative electrode and a separator together with an electrolyte into a case and sealing the case. The bare cell can be charged and discharged and there are many factors that may make a bare cell hazardous for the consumer. For example, if over-discharging has occurred, then the battery itself cannot be used. And in the case of over-charging, if damage to the inside or if short-circuit has occurred, the battery cannot be used, and the battery can ignite or explode, thus causing a significant safety hazard.
Typically, the protective circuit in the lithium ion battery solves over-discharging or over-charging problems arising during general charging and discharging operations. However, the problem of over-discharging in the lithium ion battery can also arise from nonuse of the lithium ion battery for a long term.
Discharging of the battery occurs via a leakage current of the battery. Particularly, in a lithium secondary battery with a protective circuit, there is a certain power that is consumed by the protective circuit itself, even in the state when no external load is applied. Accordingly, if the lithium ion battery is unused for a long term, then the battery is in over-discharging state by an electric leakage of the battery and the power consumption of the protective circuit. Accordingly, the chargeable and dischargeable capacity of the battery will be deteriorated.